darvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust Vs Hina
Turn 1 (Hina) LP: Hina 4000 -- Faust 4000 *Hina summons Jurac Garim in Attack Position (1200 Atk/0 Def) and sets 2 Magic or Trap cards. Turn 2 (Faust) LP: Hina 4000 -- Faust 4000 *Faust summons Bolt Stein in Attack Position (1500 Atk/400 Def) and sets 2 Magic or Trap cards. Turn 3 (Hina) LP: Hina 4000 -- Faust 4000 *Hina activates Fossil Examination, adding Jurac Guivre from her deck to her hand and summons it in Attack Position. (1700 Atk/400 Def) *Hina activates Burning Blood, increasing ATK of all Fire attribute monsters by 500 and reducing their DEF by 400. Jurac Garim (1200 ↑ 1700 Atk/0 Def), Jurac Guivre (1700 ↑ 2200 Atk/400 ↓ 0 Def) *Jurac Guivre attacks Bolt Stein. *Faust activates Flesh Shield, sending Horsehead Demon from his deck to the cemetery to prevent Bolt Stein from being destroyed by battle this turn. (Faust 4000 ↓ 3300) *Jurac Garim attacks Bolt Stein. (Faust 3300 ↓ 3100) *Hina sets 1 Magic or Trap card. Turn 4 (Faust) LP: Hina 4000 -- Faust 3100 *Faust activates Fusion, sending Bolt Stein from his field and Chain Stein from his hand to the cemetery to summon Netherworld Stein - Chain and Bolt in Attack Position. (2500 Atk/1200 Def) *Chain and Bolt attacks Jurac Guivre and destroys it. (Hina 4000 ↓ 3700) *Chain and Bolt's effect activates. Since it destroyed a monster by battle, it gains 1 Bolt Counter. *Chain and Bolt gains 300 ATK and DEF for each Bolt Counter on it. (2500 ↑ 2800 Atk/1200 ↑ 1500 Def) Turn 5 (Hina) LP: Hina 3700 -- Faust 3100 *Hina discards Great Evolution Pill to activate Fossil Excavation, summoning Jurac Guivre from her Cemetery in Attack Position. (1700 ↑ 2200 Atk/400 ↓ 0 Def) *Hina summons Jurac Protops in Attack Position. (1700 ↑ 2300 Atk/1200 ↓ 800 Def) *Hina tunes Jurac Garim (level 2), Jurac Guivre (level 4), and Jurac Protops (level 4) to summon Jurac Meteor in Attack Position. (2800 ↑ 3300 Atk/2000 ↓ 1600 Def) *Jurak Meteor's effect activates to destroy all cards on the field. *Hina chains Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai, releasing Jurac Meteor to inflict its original ATK as damage to Faust. *Faust chains Midnight Call, removing Chain Stein in his cemetery from the game and sending Shutendoji from his deck to the cemetery to halve all damage to him this turn. (Faust 3100 ↓ 1700) *Hina uses Jurac Meteor's second effect to summon Jurac Garim from her cemetery in Attack Position. (1200 Atk/0 Def) *Jurac Garim attacks Faust directly. (Faust 1700 ↓ 1100) Turn 6 (Faust) LP: Hina 3700 -- Faust 1100 *Faust activates the effect of the Horsehead Demon in his cemetery, removing it from the game to special summon Shutendoji from his cemetery in Attack Position. (1500 Atk/800 Def) *Faust activates Shutendoji's effect, returning Horsehead Demon to the top of his deck. *Faust activates Dark World Dealings, making both players draw a card and discard a card. Faust discards Horsehead Demon and Hina discards Unity of Family. *Faust summons Netherworld Traveler in Attack Position. (1500 Atk/1000 Def) *Faust tunes Netherworld Traveler (level 3) and Shutendoji (level 4) to summon Netherworld Beast - Garulu in Attack Position. (2000 Atk/2000 Def) *Garulu attacks Jurac Garim, gaining 200 Atk for each card on Hina's field due to its own effect. (2000 ↑ 2200 Atk/2000 Def) *Jurac Garim is destroyed, and since it was destroyed by battle, Garulu is also destroyed. (Hina 3700 ↓ 2700) *Faust pays 1000 Life Points to activate Wake up! Full Moon Fever!, removing Chain and Bolt, Bolt Stein, and Shutendoji in his cemtery from the game to summon Garulu back to his field. (Faust 1100 ↓ 100) *Garulu gains 250 ATK for each monster removed by Full Moon Fever. (2000 ↑ 2750 Atk/2000 Def) *Garulu attacks Hina directly. (Hina 2700 ↓ 0) Faust wins the duel